A digital recorder may be a recording device that enables a user to process (e.g., capture, store, play, delete, etc.) data (e.g., audio data such as a voice conversation, music, etc.). Because the digital recorder may store the data directly on the digital recorder, the digital recorder, it may require longer battery power (e.g., double AA batteries) to operate (e.g., because of built in memory, storage, and/or processing circuitry). Furthermore, to temporarily store the data, the digital recorder may require a storage space that is sizable (e.g., currently hundreds of megabytes, though in the future may be larger). As such, the user may have to delete some of the data stored on the digital recorder to account for limitations of the storage space and to capture new data.
The digital recorder may be physically large and heavy (e.g., six inches by six inches, weighing a few kilograms, etc.) because it may allow the user to review the data (e.g., listen, play, delete, etc.) manually (e.g., by utilizing buttons such as fast forward and/or rewind until a target data file is reached, and/or by requiring the user to remember a message number). The digital voice recorder may not be portable in size because the digital voice recorder may have to include the memory space, a microphone, a speaker, a physical connection circuitry, and/or a number of buttons (e.g., play, pause, delete, fast forward, rewind, etc.).
To transfer, permanently store, and/or process (e.g., upload and/or download) the data, the digital recorder may have to be physically connected through an interface port on the digital recorder to a data processing system (e.g., a personal computer) through a connector cable (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) cable) between the digital recorder and the data processing system. If the user were to not upload existing audio data before new audio data is captured, the existing audio data may be deleted permanently (e.g., because the storage space may be limited).
A wrist-watch (e.g., worn on a human wrist with a watch-strap made of materials such as leather, metal, and/or nylon, etc) is a small portable clock that displays the current time and/or sometimes the current day, date, month and/or year. The wrist-watch may be a digital device (e.g., created using a piezoelectric crystal such as quartz as an oscillator). The wrist-watch is a one-way device, that is used only to display information (e.g., rather than to capture information such as the digital recorder).